


Обычные люди

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Claire Temple is a hero, Future Fic, Gen, a bit of Earth-3490, a bit of Infinity War, a bit of Ragnarok, dat coffee euphemism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: О Клэр Тэмпл и супергероях.





	

**Author's Note:**

> смотрела 7-ую серию «Люка Кейджа», и вдруг меня припечатало срочным «А НУ БЫСТРО ЗАПИШИ ПАРУ ФРАЗ ПРО КЛЭР».  
> basically, люблю Клэр, размышлять о Войне Бесконечности и вписывать намёки на ОТП в зарисовки. всё ещё пишу на коленке и ни о чём. сериальный эвфемизм с кофе тоже виноват.

　　Клэр всё так же не спит ночами. Прежде, в больнице, ей казалось, что время тянется бесконечно, и утро никогда не наступит. Теперь её смены бессрочны, но она не чувствует себя по-настоящему уставшей, даже когда засыпает со стетоскопом в руках, облокотившись на ручку кресла.

　　Её накрывают пропахшей кровью и бурбоном курткой — сложно понять, кто именно. Одежда Джессики и Люка нынче пахнет одинаково. Однажды Клэр услышала, как Джонс тихо, так, словно не имеет на это никакого права, спрашивает: «Выпьем кофе?» Клэр знает, что Люк не пьёт кофе. Джессике это тоже известно. Иногда людям, даже таким необычным, сложно избавиться от привычки называть вещи не своими именами. Может, это заменяет им маски. Слова обладают большой силой, и ради этого знания даже не нужно выслушивать лекцию от доктора, прыгающего по измерениям.

　　Клэр была наслышана о нём и раньше, когда он был знаменит только благодаря своим творящим хирургические чудеса рукам. Теперь он творит другие чудеса — настоящую магию, если верить шепоткам, с демонами, пентаграммами, и параллельными мирами. Клэр смирилась с существованием мультивселенной слишком быстро даже по собственным меркам. Слепые адвокаты, которые видят слишком много, пуленепробиваемые бармены, сверхсильные частные детективы, волшебные монахи... Всё начинается с малого, а потом на твоём пороге появляется бог, или два, и тот приятный доктор наук, внутренний монстр которого чуть не снёс Гарлем, и небеса разверзаются, и через тучи снова сыплются пришельцы, и конец света приветливо машет рукой из-за угла, но так и не наступает. Обычный день в Нью-Йорке. Обычный день на Земле. Обычные люди (а они действительно мало чем отличаются от остальных) спасают ситуацию, потому что не могут иначе. Обычная медсестра ждёт, когда в её дверь постучат.

 

　　Когда Клэр предупреждают, что к ней заглянут военные преступники, она удивляется. У звонящего приятный, но жутко уставший голос, и Клэр не успевает спросить, откуда он знает этот номер. Через полчаса она осматривает рваные полосы на руке ведьмы из Заковии. Та сидит так неподвижно, словно старается исчезнуть. Клэр вздыхает.

　　— А я так надеялась, что это будет капитан Роджерс, — произносит она полушутливо. Клэр не ожидала, что девушка хоть как-то на это отреагирует, но секунду спустя та всё же улыбается — немного натянуто, одним уголком рта.

　　Клэр промывает раны и накладывает швы. Она старается не думать о том, что за зверюга могла оставить такие следы. Ведьма почти не издаёт звуков, хотя кто-нибудь другой на её месте уже требовал бы бутылку виски и крыл бы окружающих трёхэтажным.

　　Когда сквозь стену — ту, которая выходит во внутренний двор — просачивается андроид, со сверкающей штукой во лбу и в плаще, со всеми регалиями, Клэр только слегка подпрыгивает на месте. Ей удаётся даже не расплескать воду, которую она несёт пациентке.

　　Андроид — нет, синтезоид, точно, так говорили в новостях — забирает у неё стакан и входит в соседнюю комнату через дверь. Клэр видит расцветшую улыбку на лице ведьмы — открытую, совсем не похожую на ту тень, которую она смогла выдавить из неё прежде — и замирает у дверей. Вряд ли кто-то станет улыбаться так тому, кто пришёл тебя арестовывать. Клэр бы точно не стала. Она решает, что неплохо бы и самой немного выпить: кажется, в холодильнике оставалось немного пива.

　　Ведьма исчезает в ту ночь, когда Клэр снимает швы. Сразу после на её банковском аккаунте появляются деньги, и она жалеет, что не может перезвонить тому уставшему осведомителю и сообщить, что не нуждается в благотворительности от миллионеров. Клэр всё-таки тратит деньги: на медикаменты и новое оборудование, и заодно меняет лампочки в холле. И если в её холодильнике оседает несколько бутылок хорошего алкоголя — что ж, она это заслужила. К тому же, Джессика всегда сваливается, как снег на голову, и лучше быть к этому готовой.

 

　　Супергерои — самые обычные люди, и Клэр сама уже не помнит, что думала когда-то по-другому.

　　Иногда им нужно напоминание — как и всем, кого Клэр встречала в своей жизни. Даже богам. Даже неуязвимым. Даже тем, кто думает, что способен всё исправить в одиночку. Особенно последним.

　　Слова обладают большой силой, особенно долгожданные, сказанные полушёпотом — может, в надежде, что их не расслышат, и для самого себя всё можно будет списать на неработающие мозговые фильтры. Некоторые люди — мастера по отговоркам и самоубеждению. Клэр не знает, почему это каждый раз сваливается именно на неё: все эти подслушанные слова, предназначенные вовсе не её сонному рассудку. Может, всё дело в атмосфере. Может, заваленная бинтами после нескольких перевязок, пропахшая лекарствами комната с вечно перегорающими лампочками подталкивает к откровениям, а спящая в неудобном положении медсестра добавляет храбрости.

　　— Сходите уже выпейте вместе кофе, — бормочет Клэр, поворачиваясь в кресле, но не открывая глаз. Ей всё равно, попал ли эвфемизм в цель — хорошая чашка кофе вряд ли кому-нибудь повредит. Клэр хочет уже провалиться в сон без снов. Её желанию не суждено сбыться: ей снится другая вселенная, в которой она ловит букет на свадьбе Наташи Старк. И это даже не самое странное, что Клэр когда-либо видела.

 

　　Она знакомится с говорящим енотом в тот день, когда конец света кажется особенно неизбежным. Енот не выпускает из своих цепких лапок огромную пушку, и Клэр приходится разжимать его негнущиеся окровавленные пальцы пинцетом. Она бормочет что-то о том, что никогда не хотела становиться ветеринаром, и пришелец — мохнатый, с блестящим чёрным носом и почти на двенадцать процентов не галлюцинация — смеётся.

　　Клэр кажется, что утро никогда не наступит — и оно действительно не наступает. Темнота пропитывает собой нью-йоркские улицы, обещает вытрясти из них жизнь и вызывает на последний бой. Его принимают — все те, кого Клэр штопала на живую, из кого она вынимала пули, когти и ножи, а однажды — целое заклинание под руководством уверенного голоса магического доктора — кого Клэр пыталась вылечить и не могла. Все герои сломаны по-своему, и починить их полностью невозможно. Слишком многое порой зависит от них самих.

　　Клэр никогда не думала, что будет заниматься этим всю жизнь — штопать людей. Но у неё неплохо получается, и она наконец-то чувствует себя на своём месте — даже если спать ей всё так же приходится в самые странные часы.

　　Утро всё равно наступает — благодаря обычным необычным людям. Утро наступает, и Клэр встречает его с улыбкой.


End file.
